Lucy Lane (Earth 1)
(sister) (father) Ella Lane (mother; deceased) (sister) (father) (mother; deceased) |status=Alive |species=Human |gender=Female |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 4 Episode 16: Lucy |death= }} Lucy Lane is the younger sister of . Physical Appearance In her first appearance in Lucy, she was beautiful, and her demeanor was calm and apparently polite. She has green eyes and is a brunette. In her in latest appearance in Ambush, she is grown up, and gained more beauty over time. Personality Lucy is characterized as being highly intelligent but in a manipulative kind of way. A femme fatale character, she is able to make herself appear vulnerable and in need of protection while in fact she is completely independent. She speaks three foreign languages fluently (German, Mandarin, and Spanish), is a straight-A student, and plays classical violin. She is also a very good skier. During her first appearance, she seems to reveal an attraction to , much to his delight and Lois' slight annoyance. It is implied that Lucy had a much easier childhood than Lois because her father did not put as much pressure on Lucy as he did Lois. Also, Lucy never had to worry about being responsible for anything because she knew Lois would always cover for her. Lucy has an extremely manipulative personality, and constantly lies and cheats to get what she wants. She is selfish and does not care about how her actions hurt other people. Despite the ' hospitality to both her and her sister, she felt no remorse at attempting to steal from them. She also knew exactly what to say to Clark to deceive him into asking for the money. Lois played a big part in raising Lucy after their mother died, but Lucy simply told her to stop trying to be her mother and revealed that she was always jealous of Lois for being able to spend so much time with their father. It is apparent that Lucy is used to getting her big sister to clean up her messes, with little gratitude or appreciation. With all these traits, she could best be described as a sociopath. Lucy has also demonstrated no qualms about instigating petty drama. When she visited Clark and Lois for Thanksgiving along with the General (their father), she intentionally kissed Clark, in the hopes of either stealing Clark from Lois or at least instigating a fight between them. However, Lois knew her sister's tactics and did not fall for it. Lucy's willingness to do this, further displays her sadistic and shallow personality. Early life Lucy was shipped off to boarding school in Switzerland by her father General Lane. While overseas, Lucy met the Swiss criminal and loan shark Marcus Becker. They thought up a plan to extort money from Lex Luthor. Season Four Lucy showed up in Smallville with a story about how she had got in with the wrong crowd, ran up her credit cards, and now owed a loan shark $50,000. After went to for help, Lex seized the opportunity to apprehend Becker, who happened to be an old business acquaintance. But while exchanging the money, Becker pistol-whipped Lex and kidnapped and (seemingly) Lucy as well, holding them all hostage in the back of an 18-wheeler. However, Lois and Clark realized at the same time that Lucy was using them all. Unknown to everyone, Clark intercepted the truck and was able to use his powers to incapacitate and apprehend Becker. In the confusion, Lucy got away with Lex's money and went into hiding. Letter to Lois Lucy left an apology note to Lois in Lex's car. :Lo, :The General always said, "If you want inner peace, prepare for mental war." Well, my emotional troops are about to give up the fight, so I'm off to search for the lesson to be learned from all of this on my own. I hope you can forgive me. :I do love you. And I am sorry. :Lucy Lucy's reference to "the General" refers to Lucy and Lois' father General . As military brats, Lucy and Lois often used military metaphors (e.g. "prepare for mental war", "my emotional troops are about to give up the fight") when they talked about their family. Season Nine When Lois was under the influence of , she called Lucy to tell her she is getting married. Lucy can be heard screaming for joy through the phone. Lucy is not mentioned by name, but Lois refers to her when she says, "Okay I have breaking news sis." Since Lois only has one sister it is assumed she was talking to Lucy. Season Ten Lucy and General Lane came to visit Lois and Clark at the Kent Farm for Thanksgiving. However, Lucy wanted to test Clark's loyalty to Lois and kissed him in time to be caught by Lois, intending to cause tension between the couple. Lois was not amused and knew perfectly well that Lucy had instigated this. Lucy, in the hopes of winning favor with her father, Sam, agreed to help a disguised expose Clark as an ally with the vigilantes. Flag gave her an envelope of photos, which showed Clark's meeting with , and also planted a homing device on Sam, supposedly to keep him safe. In truth, however, Rick Flag, wanting the to fail, had planted the photos to turn the General against Clark, and to draw him away from the Kent farm, so as to kill him. At the , Lois pleaded with the General to accept her relationship with Clark, to which both the General and Lucy attempted to claim their actions were solely out of their desire to protect her. Lois refused this, and tearfully told them that if they loved her, they would respect her choice to be with Clark. Realizing that Lois was right, Lucy and the General departed, moments before the missile aimed for the General, nearly killed Lois. The Talon was destroyed, but Clark rescued her, gaining the respect of both Lucy and the General. Meanwhile, Lucy came to admit that she didn't mean to hurt Lois. Although Lois didn't fully trust Lucy, she seemed to accept her sister and the two came to terms with their sibling issues. Appearances Trivia * In Icarus, a VRA file on Lois Lane lists two people named "Troupe" as relatives of Lois and Lucy. One is named Samuel Troupe, which is the name of Lucy's son with Ron Troupe in the comics. However, as the other Troupe's first name is obscured, it is unknown if it is supposed to be Ron Troupe. It is also unknown what their relation might be, in Smallville, if that Troupe is supposed to be Ron Troupe. It is also unknown what Lucy's relation to the Samuel Troupe listed in the file is. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters